Chaque chose en son temps
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Suite à une sortie avec son ancienne lumière durant laquelle ce dernier lui fait une proposition, Kuroko se pose des questions et demande conseil à ses amis de Seirin. Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Aomine x Kuroko

**Genre: **Yaoi/ UR/ Romance/ Friendship.

* * *

_Chaque chose en son temps_

L'équipe de Seirin était bloquée. Complètement bloquée! Oh non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque match à difficulté, ou encore à cause d'un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant que leur sadique de coach leur imposait, non rien n'a voir!

Ils regardaient tous un de leur joueur avec des têtes de poissons hors de l'eau. Un certain passeur au cheveux et aux yeux turquoise dégustant tranquillement un milk-shake à la vanille, qui ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de la bombe -nucléaire- qu'il venait de lâcher sur ses pauvres amis.

_ K-kuroko-kun... Balbutia Riko, c'est vrai?

_ Quoi donc?

_ Bah ce que tu viens de nous sortir baka! Se reprit-elle.

_ Oh, ça. Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit impassiblement le joueur.

_ J'en étais sûr! De toute façon ça crevait les yeux! S'exclama une voix guillerette, venant d'une autre personne qui avait tout entendus en arrivant dans le gymnase de baket de Seirin pour voir ''son'' _Kurokocchiiiii _préféré et qui avait donc décidé de s'incruster dans la conversation.

_ Oh, Kise-kun. Que veux tu dire? Ne s'étonna même pas Kuroko, après tout, Kise était partout là ou on ne l'attendait pas.

_ Et bien déjà lorsqu'on était à Teiko, il te dévorait des yeux et il te lâchait pas, alors. Déclara le blond en haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte passant un bras autour de celles du plus petit.

Tetsuya regarda en coin le plus grand qui babillait vers les autres joueurs, encore légèrement choqués alors que lui réfléchissait.

Plus tôt dans la journée il avait croisé Aomine et ils avaient décidés, enfin Daiki avait décidé, de passer leur journée ensemble. Après s'être balader pendant une heure, ils étaient d'un commun accord aller faire un peu de basket sur un terrain vide se situant sur leur route, après deux heures ils étaient aller calmer leurs estomacs grondant dans une échoppe de ramen avant d'enfin se poser sur un banc dans un petit parc non loin.

__ Oi, Tetsu'? _Avait commencer le joueur de Gakuen après quelques minutes d'un silence calme et agréable.

_ _Hai, Aomine-kun?_

_ _J't'aime. Tu veux sortir avec moi? _Lui avait lâcher d'une voix tout à fait naturelle et sans gêne le brun.

Enfin voilà quoi, Aomine Daiki dans toute sa splendeur lui avait demander de sortir avec lui et il n'avait pût lui donner de réponse de suite mais lui avait promit d'y réfléchir sérieusement et de lui donner sa réponse plus tard.

_ Mais attends... Capta soudain Kagami, si tu lui a dis que t'allait réfléchir c'est que... Il se tourna vers le bleuté, Kuroko... T'es gay? Demanda t-il.

L'information monta alors rapidement aux cerveaux des autres qui se retournèrent d'un bond vers le plus petit.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Comment ça tu ne sais pas?! Ce n'est pas compliquer quand même! Soit t'es attiré par les filles, soit par les mecs! S'exclama d'une voix forte leur coach.

_ Je ne vois pas la différence. Sortis le bleuté d'une voix calme.

Alors là, l'équipe se demandait si Tetsuya ne se foutait pas un peu de leur gueule!

_ Aimer une fille ou aimer un garçon, c'est la même chose, c'est juste le corps de la personne qui change. Continua t-il tranquillement.

Les autres avait les yeux écarquillés devant sa réponse.

Après tout, c'est vrai se dirent-ils.

_ Mais, tu as déjà été attiré par une fille ou un garçon kuroko-kun? Demanda Kiyoshi.

_ Que par Aomine-kun.

Les ''Seiriniens'' ne comprenaient plus rien.

_ Bah alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui? Demanda Furihata.

_ Parce que, je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de lui.

…

''Ah, ok!'' Ils comprenaient tout de suite mieux! Se dirent-ils en souriant.

_ Tu sais, kuroko-kun, une personne n'est pas forcément obligés d'aimer une autre pour sortir avec. Tu peux très bien sortir avec lui et voir au fil du temps ou en sont tes sentiments. Si ça fonctionne entre vous, c'est bien mais si ça ne marche pas c'est pas grave.

_ Et si ça ne marche pas?

_ Et si tu lui dis non et que plus tard tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes mais qu'il sort avec une autre personne? Le questionna Riko.

Kuroko fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi il sortirait avec une autre personne alors que c'est moi qu'il aime?

L'équipe et Kise soupirèrent de concert.

_ Il ne va pas non plus t'attendre toute sa vie! Si tu lui dis non, c'est non, alors peut-être qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un d'autre. Déclara Hyuuga.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être des parents expliquant ''l'amour'' à leur enfant! Et pourtant Tetsuya leur avait démontrer plus tôt qu'il n'en était pas un, mais apparemment certaines choses lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Innocent sans l'être vraiment, tout un casse tête ce Kuroko!

Le bleuté fronça d'autant plus les sourcils en imaginant Daiki avec quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite et il serra les poings sous les yeux curieux des autres qui entendaient presque les rouages de son cerveau en ébullition.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-il finalement.

Les autres remercièrent presque le ciel!

_ Va lui dire alors! S'exclama Riko, grand sourire aux lèvres, le mode yaoiste activé puissance mille.

Le joueur fantôme les regarda quelques instants, se mordillant les lèvres, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie en trottinant.

Ses amis se laissèrent tomber par terre en soupirant.

Aomine avait intérêt de les remercier! Pensèrent-ils.

* * *

_END!_

* * *

Et voilà un drabble AoKuro (encore lol), léger mais bien présent!

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que vous me laisserez une review pour me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif! * Yeux de chiots plein de petites n'étoiles! *

Ja ne **( ´ ▽ ` )****ﾉ**

Kitsune-gwenoo!


End file.
